


Yoga

by osakilele



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gay Albus Severus Potter, Gay Scorpius Malfoy, Lemon, M/M, Portuguese
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 22:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20785970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osakilele/pseuds/osakilele
Summary: Scorpius descobriu uma nova paixão, Yoga! E estava louco para mostrar ao seu melhor amigo, Albus, tudo que já aprendeu.





	Yoga

**Yoga**  
**por Hepburv**  
**a Scorbus fanfiction**

* * *

Yoga.

  
Ah, como Scorpius Malfoy se apaixonou por yoga quando viu um vídeo de uma moça praticando na TV de sua casa. Desde então começou a pesquisar loucamente sobre a prática. Não importava se era “coisa” de trouxa, como seu avô dizia. Se sentia bem fazendo, “renova sua alma”, melhorava o seu dia.  
Assim, se fez uma promessa, “irei praticar yoga todos os dias de manhã e vou convencer o Albus a fazer comigo!” – sim, Albus Potter, seu melhor amigo – crush – e colega de quarto na Slytherin. Apesar das diferença entre os pais dos meninos, Harry e Draco decidiram que não valia a pena atrapalhar uma amizade tão boa e sincera.  
Então na volta aulas do último ano, a primeira coisa que o Malfoy fez foi contar para o melhor amigo sua mais nova descoberta. Passou horas a fio falando, falando e falando, e Potter, Potter escutava, ou pelo menos fingia. Passou a maior parte do tempo observando os traços no rosto do loiro, não se viram todo o tempo do recesso, Albus estava na Irlanda visitando o seu tio Charles. Nossa… como Scorpius estava mais bonito, não que ele não fosse antes, mas agora? Agora ele estava um verdadeiro anjo… eles costumavam brincar de quem eles poderiam ser filhos, se fossem semideuses, Albus seria filho de Ares e Scorpius seria de Apolo, mas uma coisa que o moreno sempre acreditou era que o loiro era filho de Afrodite, tinha quase certeza disso.

– Combinado, Albie? – o menor pergunta. Apesar de ser mais velho, Scorpius era consideravelmente menor que o Potter, não que isso fosse um problema, ele amava deitar na cama do amigo durante a noite e ser acolhido por ele, se sentia protegido.  
– Claro… claro, pequeno, combinado. – ele apenas concorda ainda um pouco perdido no sorriso satisfeito do outro.  
– Aí, Albus! – ele dá um beijo no rosto do amigo. – Você é o melhor. Você vai amar fazer yoga, e vamos fazer juntos todos os dias, assim, vai ser melhor, por que a gente vai se ajudar.  
– Lógico… vai ser ótimo. – o moreno tanta parecer feliz. “Merlin, no que eu me meti?”, ele se perguntava.

No dia seguinte era sábado. Scorpius acordou 7 da manhã para tomar banho e se arrumar para o yoga. Até pensou em acordar Albus, mas ele dormia tão fofo… então resolveu deixar ele dormir mais um pouquinho.  
Para a “aula” colocou apenas um short – bem curto por sinal. – estava muito quente naquele quarto.

– Albie… – tenta chamar o amigo. – Ally… – o moreno murmura coisas aleatórias deixando o menor confuso. – Albus… – ele tira o cobertor de cima do amigo e se senta nos quadris do mesmo. – Albus… vamos, temos a nossa aula de yoga!  
Quando o Potter abriu os olhos não soube diferenciar se aquilo era um sonho ou não. Scorpius sem camisa, com um short curtinho, de cabelos molhados e rebolando no seu colo. Coisa que Albus não sabia se era provocação ou não.

– Scorp… me deixa dormir…  
– Não! – ele literalmente quica no seu membro. – Vamos! Albus! Eu quero tanto te mostrar o que eu sei fazer… – diz manhoso e rebolando mais ainda. Afinal, sentir o pau duro do “Albie” na sua bunda era muito gostoso.  
– Ok… – o moreno respira fundo para não gemer. – Vou tomar um banho e começamos.  
– Eba! – outra quicada mais forte.  
– Beleza! Vou indo. – ele tira o menor do colo e corre pro banheiro.  
– Boa punheta, daddy… – Scorpius sussurra e Albus prefere acreditar que foi coisa da sua cabeça.

Então, depois do banho – punheta – do Potter a aula começou. Eles faziam apenas pequenos alongamentos, e Scorpius notou o quanto o moreno não era nem um pouco flexível. Mas, o Malfoy fazia questão de ajudar o amigo…  
Ah, todo aquele contato estava deixando Albus louco. As mãos pequenas do loiro ficavam passando por todo o seu corpo e ainda por cima ele ficava falando de energia e o quanto duas pessoas juntas trocavam bastante energia, deixando o universo “feliz”.  
– Alb! Eu vou te mostrar umas coisas que eu aprendi, ok? – ele pergunta de frente pro moreno, bem baixinho e bem perto. O mesmo só consegue confirmar com a cabeça. – Mas você vai ter que me ajudar… e você vai ter que sempre se manter perto de mim… você sabe, para trocarmos energia. – o Malfoy volta de costas para o outro e ele mesmo coloca as mãos do moreno em sua cintura. – Agora preste atenção no que irei fazer, Dad-Albus! – ele se corrige rapidamente, mas mesmo assim, o maior escutou e ficou bem feliz de escutar. Por instinto segurou mais forte na cintura o loiro e o trouxe para mais perto. Scorpius quase gemeu com o contato, a pele do seu “Ally” era quente e firme. Perfeita. – Eu tenho que abrir um pouco as pernas, viu? – ele pega uma mão Albus e a desce da sua cintura até a lateral da sua coxa. Fazendo com que ele a apertasse fraquinho. – Então você respira fundo… e desce o seu tronco até encostar as mãos no chão. – ele faz o movimento bem delicadamente e devagar. Deixando o Albus louco ao notar que a bunda do seu amigo estava completamente encaixada no seu pau. Lhe deixando com pensamentos extremamente pecaminosos. – Viu Albus… é fácil. – diz voltando a ficar reto. Agora vou te mostrar outra posição. – ele vai até o armário e pega um tapete pequeno o estende no chão.  
– Nesse… nesse você precisa de mim? – o moreno pergunta depois de tanto tempo calado.  
– Lógico, Albus! Eu sempre preciso de você! – ele sorri e lhe dá um beijo no canto da boca. Fazendo o maior sorrir tímido. – Vem, eu vou deitar de bruços no chão, aí você vai sentar nas minhas coxas e me massagear, pode tocar onde quiser… – diz baixinho.  
– Onde você viu isso?  
– O meu instrutor fez comigo!

Instrutor?! Ele não tinha mencionado nenhum instrutor. Não estava gostando disso.

– Vem, Ally! – o loiro está deitado no chão com as costas arqueadas no máximo que podia. Então o moreno sentou de levezinho nas coxas do menor e começou a massagem, apenas nos ombros. – Al… desce para minhas costas. – pediu manhoso. Como essa vozinha manhosa deixava Potter mole, e completamente entregue ao Malfoy.  
Mas uma coisa que não estava fazendo bem a saúde mental de Albus Potter era essa posição. A bundinha durinha do menor se encaixava quase que perfeitamente na sua pélvis, fazendo uma fricção gostosa… e ao mesmo tempo torturante.  
– Agora vamos fazer outra! – o pequeno se move sugestivo para que o outro saia de cima de si. – Sempre perto de mim, Albie… – diz sorrindo travesso.  
Nesta ele tinha que ficar ainda de bruços, com os joelhos dobrados e o tronco sobre os mesmos. Seus braços e cabeça tinham que estar em contato com o chão, quanto isso, Albus estava atrás de si, e continuava fazendo mais e mais massagem, o deixando mais e mais excitado. E o Malfoy? Ah… Scorpius estava amando tudo aquele contato, sempre pedindo pro moreno chegar mais perto. Estava amando sentir o pau do amigo duro encostando no seu cuzinho, que não era de hoje que implorava por pensamentos para sentir Albus lhe fodendo.

Mas não podiam… afinal, eram apenas amigos não é mesmo?

* * *

– Albie…! – o Potter estava no jardim esperando o amigo quando escuta uma voz chorosa atrás de si. – Ally…  
– O que fo- Scorpius estava sendo levado por dois meninos no braços e com o rosto inchado de chorar. – Pequeno! O que aconteceu? – diz pegando o amigo no colo. Não gostava do seu pequeno no colo de outras pessoas.  
– Obrigado, meninos, ele cuida de mim agora! – o loiro dá um beijo no canto de boca de cada um.  
– Obrigado… – Albus agradece emburrado e com ciúmes.  
– Com tudo o prazer, Scorpie…  
– Pode sempre contar com a gente.

Os dois outros alunos saem com cara de vencidos para o Albus.

– O que aconteceu, neném? – pergunta andando até um banco no Jardim.  
– Ally… eu cai da escada… se não fosse os meninos eu estaria lá chorando até agora. – quando vai colocar o menor sentado no banco ele agarrou mais ainda no pescoço do maior o fazendo sorrir, seu pequeno realmente queria ficar no seu colo. – Aí, Al… foi horrível… doeu muito. – diz com um bico enorme nos lábios. Que o moreno morreu de vontade de morder.  
– Mas agora está tudo bem, hum? Qual dos seus pezinhos está doendo? – Scorpius amava quando Albus lhe tratava assim, todo delicado e carinhoso.  
– Esse! – diz esticando a perna esquerda. Albus começa uma massagem fraquinha cheia de carinho na perna “machucada”, sabia que era drama, mas não tinha coragem de negar carinho ao amigo.  
– Não vá dormir… – o moreno faz uma peça cosquinha na cintura do menor.  
– Aí! Para Ally… não vou dormir…  
– Quero ir jantar?  
– Estou sem fome… mas se você quiser ir nós vamos…  
– Não… vamos ficar aqui um pouquinho então. – o moreno diz continuando a massagem na perna do amigo.  
– Albie… eu te amo…  
– Eu também te amo, neném.

Oh e como se amavam. Em Hogwarts todos sabiam que Albus Potter e Scorpius Malfoy eram frutos proibidos. Ninguém nem podia tocar neles. Todos tinham ciência que eles pertenciam um ao outro. Mesmo não namorando.  
A tensão entre os dois era vista a distância quilométricas. E por mais que sentissem uma leve frustração, eles até que gostavam de todos esses joguinhos que rolava entre eles.

– Albus! Está começando a chover!  
– Merda! – Potter levanta com um pouco de dificuldade por ainda está com o loiro no colo e começa a correr.

No caminho os dois vão rindo e gritando, chamando a atenção de todos que passavam, mas não se importavam, estão num mundo só deles e ninguém mais era bem vindo. Ao chegarem no quarto, totalmente ensopados Scorpius só pensava em ir tomar um bom banho.

– Eu vou tomar banho primeiro! – o Malfoy diz assim que entra no quarto.  
– Não vai mesmo! Eu te carreguei até aqui! Estou mais molhado que você.  
– Albie… mas eu estou machucado… – o loiro faz manha.  
– Então vamos tomar banho juntos. – o moreno diz como quem não quer nada.  
– O que?! – o outro pergunta inseguro.  
– O que foi…? Somos melhores amigos… homens… temos as mesmas coisas… – diz sugestivo.  
– Mas… eu tenho vergonha, Ally…  
– Tem vergonha de mim…? Então você fica de costas!  
– Ok…

Eles vão para o banheiro e começam a tirar as roupas. Albus não entendeu toda essa vergonha de Scorpius, ele sempre fora tão seguro de si.  
Malfoy estava quase tremendo. E não de frio mas, sim de vergonha. Scorpius tinha muitas insegurança com o corpo, nunca se achava bonito o suficiente. E tinha medo de que Albus não o achasse bonito.

– Vou ligar a água, tá bom? – o loirinho confirma rapidamente. – Vem cá… – Albus o puxa para debaixo da água, e acaba abraçando o menor. – Por que está tão quieto…? – o moreno pergunta baixinho.  
– Nada… é o meu pezinho… ele ainda tá doendo…  
– Que tal eu fazer uma massagem, hum? – Albus pergunta passando a esponja por todo o corpo do Malfoy.  
– Awn… eu… eu acho ótimo… Ally.  
– Então, vamos…?  
– Vamos…

Eles terminam de tirar o sabão de seus corpos, e ficam mais uns minutinhos aproveitando a água quente e Scorpius aproveita os carinho que recebia de Albus.  
Albus fica admirando o seu corpinho, ah, como ele tinha um corpo lindo. Pele branquinha, quase sem marcas, macia. Dava ao Potter vontade de beijar cada parte, desde as suas coxas até o seu narizinho.

O moreno colocou apenas uma calça de moletom, mesmo com a chuva, a noite ficou bastante abafada.  
E Scorpius colocou um short e uma camiseta do Albus. Com ela ficavam um pouco grandes era mais confortável desse jeito.

– O seu pezinho ainda dói? – o moreno pergunta ficando de joelho na cama enquanto o Malfoy estava deitado na mesma.  
– Sim… oh, Ally dói muuito. – na verdade não doía mais nada. Porém, nem nos seus sonhos ele iria recusar uma mensagem de Albus.  
– Tudo bem… vou cuidar de você. – Potter começa a fazer a massagem bem fraquinha e delicada enquanto Scorpius fechava os olhos e aproveitava a situação. – Estou fazendo direto?  
– Sim… – Scorpius sussurra.  
– Vejo que estou agradando o meu bebê… – Potter decide ser ousado… e começa a beijar desde o tornozelo até a coxa esquerda do loiro.  
– Awn… Ally… – o moreno dá um chupão na parte interna da coxa do menor. – Al…  
– Vira de costas… – o menor obedece sem nem hesitar. – Vou tirar sua blusa, Ok? – o loiro apenas confirma e ajuda o outro a retirar o tecido. – Eu tenho uma coisa especial para você… – Albus se levanta e pega um óleo de massagem sabor amora.  
– Por que você tem isso…? Anda trazendo mais alguém pro nosso quarto?  
– Não! Comprei isso em Londres uma vez, guardei para uma ocasião especial… e parece que ela chegou… – Scorpius ficou infinitamente mais feliz só de escutar isso, sim, ele sempre era a ocasião mais especial que Albus poderia ter.

Com o quarto quase que completamente escuro, se não fosse uma única vela colocada no criado mudo, Albus se sentou com cuidado na cama e começou a massagear levemente os ombros tensos do amigo que iam relaxando aos pouquinhos.

– Você precisa relaxar mais… está todo travado.  
– São as provas…  
– Eu sei… mas não deixe isso te fazer mal… – então, Potter desceu a mão mais para baixo escutando um gemido de prazer vindo do mais velho.  
– Isso, Al… aí… foi aí que eu me machuquei fazendo yoga lembra?  
– Lembro… eu disse para me esperar, mais você anda muito desobediente. – o moreno diz brincando.  
– Aham… ok, daddy Potter, vou passar a te obedecer. – o Malfoy diz sarcástico.  
– Bom mesmo… – os dois seguram as risadas, não queriam estragar o clima tão calmo que se instalou no quarto.

Com o tempo a atmosfera foi ficando cada vez mais tensa e praticamente sexual. A cada dia o tesão dos dois só aumentava, porém, nenhum dos ousava passar dos limites. Desde o começo das “aulas de yoga”, os

Assim, Albus foi descendo suas mãos até a final das costas do e voltava com toda do mundo. O Malfoy já estava quase inconsciente de tão relaxado que estava. Fazia muito tempo que não se sentia assim, tão leve e entregue.  
O moreno acabou se cansando e resolveu deitar ao lado do amigo e apressado, ficando os dois de “conchinha”

– Gostou…? – pergunta o mais novo dando vários beijinhos por todo o pescoço do loiro. Que estava quase gemendo com os toque, assim, não confiando na própria voz, ele apenas conforma com a cabeça. – Acho que estou mimando muito você…  
– Pode continuar… eu deixo. – Scorpius virou o rosto para poder olhar o Potter novando, mas não passou muito e voltou a fechar os olhos.

As mãos firmes do moreno iam de suas orelhas até o cós do short, sendo empurrado cada vez mais. Ouviu um gemido resposta, fazendo como um incentivo para continuar os carinhos.  
A cada arrepio que sentia, Scorpius ficava cada vez mais com calor, mais excitado… estava amando aquilo. Voltou a ficar de completamente de costas para o mais novo e assim, veio um leve beijinho em sua nuca.

– Você está todo arrepiado… está tão gostoso assim? – daquele jeito, de ladinho o Malfoy se cada vez mais entregue aos braços do moreno.  
– Uhum… tá muito bom. Muito bom mesmo. – Albus o abraçou mais ainda, fazendo o loiro se arrepiar mais ainda.

Potter era absurdamente quente, em comparação a pele fria do mais velho. Causando para os dois um choque térmico delicioso…  
Scorpius queria mais. Como um bom Slytherin era ambicioso, queria sentir Albus de todos as formas que podia… aquilo, por mais que fosse bom, parecia pouco.

– Beija de novo… – ele afasta mais a cabeça para Albus voltar a beijá-lo. Sua voz saia rouca e manhosa. O moreno queria mais daquilo. Muito mais.

Em meio aos beijos, Potter não resistiu e deu uma bela mordida no ombro do menor. Fazendo gemer mais alto e jogar seu corpo contra o corpo do mais alto.

– Scorpius… – seu tom saiu denso, quase que como uma advertência. Sabia que as coisas estavam indo para um lado sexual demais. Não sabia se estavam prontos para isso.

O mais velho apenas ignorou e se esfregou novamente o contra o corpo do Potter. Não resistindo a tentação, Albus passou sua língua pela pele fria do menor finalizando com um chupão forte que o estalo ecoou pelo quarto inteiro, o fazendo revirar os olhos por debaixo pálpebras.

Não entendo mais a pouca distância que existe entre os dois, Scorpius rebolou contra a virilha dá Albus, até enfim sentir o que tanto queria.  
O pau duro do seu melhor amigo.

– Me desculpa! Nossa Scorp… eu não sei o que aco-  
– Você… você tá tão duro… Al… – o loiro rebolou mais ainda até conseguir colocar o pau do amigo no meio da sua bunda.  
– Merda…, Scorpius. – Albus puxou o short do loiro para cima para que ficasse quase que completamente enterrado na bunda dele. Como estava sem cueca o Malfoy sentiu o tecido grosso do short fazer uma fricção maravilhosa no seu períneo e o seu cuzinho virgem. – Você… você gosta né, bebê… gosta de me provocar. Tirar a minha sanidade, mas hoje, hoje eu que vou acabar com você.

Escutar Albus falar aquelas coisa, assim, no pé do seu ouvido, era tudo que o Malfoy mas sonhava. Albus sempre era delicado e extremamente cavalheiro. Mas no fundo, Scorpius sabia que na verdade habitava um leão enjaulado… e estava louca para conhecer melhor esse lado do amigo. Albus sentia seu pau latejando dentro do moletom, sentir tudo melado.  
Scorpius rebolava com mais intensidade, não aguentava mais se sentir assim, tão vazio.

– Se acalma… – Potter pegou na cintura o mais velho o forçando a parar. Então, começou a simular estocadas lentamente e cheio de precisão. Albus dava de chupões e beijos por todo a pele que podia alcançar. Mordia o lóbulos da orelha de Scorpius até o escutar gemer…

Albus desceu lentamente a mão que segurava o quadril de Scorpius, até o short de moletom, deixando seus dedos brincarem com o cós, até enfim adentrar o tecido. Merlin, como aquela era bunda macia. Com o toque, Malfoy flexionar levemente os joelhos ficando empinadinho para o moreno, dando um melhor acesso para os dígitos habilidosos e ágeis, que sem tardar já provocavam a pele sensível do períneo até aquele cuzinho imaculado, que se contraia de ansiedade.

– Você é tão sensível, bebê… tão… alguém já tocou aqui antes? – Potter forçava a entrada do seu dedo no cu do amigo, mas sem completar o ato, era só para excitar. Sem confiar na própria voz, Scorpius apenas nega coma cabeça, deixando o moreno surpreso com a resposta. O loiro era bastante travesso e por mais que gostasse de Albus nunca deixou de se divertir. O mesmo valia para o outro. – Você é virgem, bebê?  
– Você sabe que sim, Al… – responde manhoso…, não estava afim de conversas.  
– Não pensei que fosse verdade… mas gosto da ideia de ser o primeiro a tocar aqui, sentir o quão apertadinho você é. Se bem… acho que esse seu rabo é virgem, até a página dois. O que andou aprontando? – Albus continua a brincar com o cuzinho do amigo e lhe dar chupões e mordidas pelo pescoço e ombro.  
– Po-podemos falar di-disso depois… Al…?  
– Não mesmo. – diz firme. – O que você andou aprontando…?  
– Ontem…, puta merda, Albus. Ontem você estava tão gostoso jogando quadribol, tão gostoso. Eu não resisti… tinha que sentir algo dentro de mim, e imaginava ser você… então intervalo voltei pro nosso quarto e peguei um plug que escondi nas minha roupas… coloquei no meu… no meu…  
– Rabo, pode falar … colocou um plug nesse seu cu virgem e foi me ver jogar… pode dizer, cada vez que você comemorava um gol, ele se mexia dentro de você… a você adorava, como a vadia você é. – Albus desceu o short do loiro com força o deixando completamente despido. Então, depositou uma tapa forte, fazendo o amigo literalmente gritar. Dando um susto em vários alunos que estavam no corredor a no salão comunal.

Albus foi colocando a pontinha do seu dedo lentamente, como sua mão ainda tinha óleo, foi bem mais fácil. Scorpius sentia seu corpo pegar fogo, a cada estocada que Albus dava, o loiro sentia mais e mais prazer. Já não aguentando mais, Potter abaixou sua calça o suficiente para que seu pau pulasse para fora. Só que esse movimento se arrepiou inteiro e sentiu seu pré-gozo sair com mais intensidade.  
Como ainda estava de conchinha, Scorpius enfim percebeu que o pau de Albus, estava ali, a sua disposição. Era só levar a braço até o corpo do moreno…

– Quer pegar? Pode… eu sei que está louco para sentir. – o mais novo pega a mão do Malfoy e a guia para o próprio pau.  
– Você… awn, você é enorme… puta merda, Albus.

O moreno deu uma risada baixinha, e geme alto quando Scorpius começou a bater uma para ele. Os dois estavam tão tensão que não sabiam como ainda não tinham gozado.

– Fica de bruços para mim. – Albus pede, ou melhor, manda. Sem hesitar o Malfoy obedece. Ficando completamente exposto para o amigo. Ele dava reboladas lascivas e seu cuzinho se contraia em puro excitação, Deuses, o Malfoy parecia uma cadela no cio. Já o Potter estava amando toda aquela demonstração de desespero do outro. Queria meter naquele cu, até Scorpius perder as forças das pernas, – e iria conseguir.  
– Albus, toca em mim, pelo amor de Afrodite.  
– Não consegue ficar dois minutos sem as minhas mãos…? Merlin, como você é dependente. – Albus separa a bunda do menor, não resistindo começa a chupar aquele rabo delicioso. Fazendo Scorpius soltar um grito, bastante alto.  
Por conta do óleo de massagem, Scorpius tinha um leve gosta de amora, deixando tudo ainda mais gostoso. O moreno se via no próprio paraíso, não havia provado de um pecado tão doce como aquele.  
Albus era bruto e forte, do jeito que Scorpius sempre imaginou ser. Ele agarrava as pernas finas do Malfoy como se a qualquer momento pudesse fugir. Ele chupava, mordia beijar, todos os centímetros de pele que podia chegar. Ido do pau do loiro até o seu cuzinho. Seu membro pingava pré-gozo deixando a cama cada vez mais molhada. Scorpius só tinha uma certeza, se Albus não parasse ele iria gozar ali mesmo.

– Gostoso do caralho. – disse e deu um tapa bem nas bolas do menor o fazendo gritar de prazer. Definitivamente Albus fazia Scorpius sentir coisas que nem sabia que podia.  
Era insano pensar que estava prestes a ser fodido pelo seu melhor amigo, assim, no quarto deles, com a porta apenas encostada, deixando todos da casa excitados com os gritos é gemido. – Vira para mim… – sem pensar duas vezes Scorpius se vira e fim, podendo olhar o seu amada nos olhos. O loiro desceu o olhar para o pau duro do moreno e porra… Scorpius não conseguia tirar os olhos. – O que foi, bebê…,? Eu estou indo mui-  
– Eu só fiquei com uma vontade insana de te chupar… – Scorpius já havia chupado alguém antes, Denver Parkinson, era praticamente seu primo, foi ele que o ensinou tudo que sabe sobre com mamar em alguém.  
– Puta merda, garoto. Você ainda vai me enlouquecer completamente. – Albus ficou por cima do mais velho, e começou a dar uma série de beijinhos pela clavícula do outro. – Eu prometo te deixar mamar o quanto você quiser, mas só depois. – disse duro, fazendo Scorpius arrepiar inteiro. – Abre as pernas para mim… isso… olha só você, tão entregue. – Potter desceu uma mão por todo o corpo do menor e voltou a dedar aquele lugar tão especial. – Tem certeza? Se quiser não paramos aqui e agora.  
– Não.. não Al… eu tenho certeza que é você que eu quero. Você quem eu confio.

Dito isso, Albus pegou o óleo, jogou mais em suas é espalhou pelo seu pau e pelo cu do amigo. Não era a primeira vez de Albus, mas era com certeza a pessoas mais especial. Queria que Scorpius se sentisse assim, especial.  
O moreno foi entrando com todo o cuidado que podia, não queria que o Malfoy sentisse dor. Apesar de ser inevitável. Começou as estocadas de leve, indo lentamente até o final e voltando.  
Apesar da leve dor que sentia, Scorpius só conseguia gemer de prazer. Deuses, era tão… tão gostoso. Sentir Albus dentro de si, a pessoa que mais amava no mundo, lhe proporcionar sensações como essas, era como estar no paraíso. Ele ia lento e preciso, beijando seu pescoço e sussurrando o quanto o amava. Parecia que por alguns minutos aquele Albus mais bruto tinha ido embora – não que não gostasse daquela versão, na verdade amava todas as versões de Albus.

– Vai mais rápido…, por favor, amor… – como um feitiço o leão voltou a dominar o corpo do Potter que começou as estocadas de forma mais rápida e violenta. Ia forte e fundo fazendo Scorpius grita e agarrar os ombros do mais alto, como um aviso que devia ir mais fundo. Os dois gemiam como se fossem os únicos em todo o castelo, como se estivesse completamente sozinhos.  
– Fica de quatro. – ordenou o Potter. – Caralho… caralho, que bunda deliciosa que você tem. – o moreno voltou a entrar no Malfoy, com força, segurando em seus quadris como uma mão e com a outra dava tapas fortes naquela bunda branca e se marcas que já estava ficando rosada. Mas o objetivo de Albus era ver aquela bunda ficar vermelha escarlate. – Você devia ver Scorpius, como esse seu rabo guloso me engole tão bem…  
– É go-gostoso, amor? – perguntou Scorpius rebolando mais ainda.  
– Muito… é lindo esse seu cuzinho se abrindo para mim com tanta facilidade. – o moreno puxa Scorpius pelos ombros o fazendo ficar levemente de joelhos. Quando Scorpius sentiu o peitoral do seu homem em contato com a sua pele gemeu mais ainda. Amava aquela temperatura quente de Albus, e quanto mais quente melhor.

Potter foi descendo a mão até encontrar o pau do Malfoy, que foi negligenciado por tanto tempo. O masturbava na mesma intensidade dá penetração. E isso está enlouquecendo ainda mais o menor. Que se perguntava como alguém podia ser tão bom nessas coisas.

Era o paraíso e uma zona de guerra.

– Eu quero que você goze olhando para mim. – o Potter sai de dentro do Malfoy e senta na cama. – Vem cá… eu sempre achei que você tem cara de que cavalga muito bem, muito bem mesmo. Vamos ver se é verdade.

Scorpius começou tímido, indo lentamente. Subia e descia com calma. Então Albus, segurou a cintura do loiro e começou a ditar a intensidade. Ajudava o loiro a subir até a cabeça do pau e descer até sentir as bolas do moreno na sua bunda.  
O Malfoy já havia ganhado confiança e começou a ir com mais intensidade, gostava de sentir o amado até o fundo.  
Os dois já estavam exaustos, e sabiam que iram gozar logo. O mais novo voltou a masturbar o loiro, para que sentisse mais prazer.

Com aquela visão dos deuses, Albus sentia seu ventre se contrair mais e mais, ia gozar. Mas ver Scorpius assim, subindo e descendo do seu pau, gritando de prazer, oh sim, era uma visão muito difícil de se controlar.

Assim, Albus acabou gozando primeiro dentro do Malfoy. Que até pensou que iria segurar mais um pouco mais sentir a porra do Albus, indo forte dentro do seu cu… foi tudo que Scorpius precisava para gozar em cima do seu amado. Que quase que imediatamente caiu em cima de Albus e foi abraçado prontamente.

– Não tira… fica só mais um pouquinho dentro de mim… por favor, Al… – mesmo se assustando com o pedido Albus assentiu e ficou mais alguns minutinhos dentro do amado, lhe fazendo carinho e beijando cada partezinha do rosto que podia.  
– Meu bebê está com sono?  
– Muito…  
– Vamos tomar um banho pelo menos… de banheira.  
– Você vai cuidar de mim, né? – o loiro perguntava com a voz cheia de manha.  
– Sim, amor… vou cuidar de você para sempre.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado, minha primeira história que eu público aqui no AO3 e realmente espero não ter violado nenhuma regra kkkk


End file.
